conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omashu Rocks/Transcript of Suzon's Trial
Trial Conservative Wiki users are entitled to an appeal hearing if they are blocked. Suzon opted to have his hearing before the block. The Facts *Suzon's first ever edit was renaming Solyndra to "Conservatives are evil: you worship Hitler" followed by renaming it to "Azulazulazula is a fagggotttt" *Suzon was blocked and then forgiven by , who did not consult anyone before pardoning him. *Suzon falsely accused of sending him him hate mail. He insists that he did receive an email, but the sender must have been an impostor. *He made the following comments to : :"Hey Freedbirdusa, you have a bf? Cuz your really hot! ;) We should hook up!" :"Well, I'm taking off your robes, and putting my gold into your Gringotts Vault" :"and I guess a rubber band isn't the only thing thats stretchy" *The "stretchy" remark was thought to refer to her vagina, but Suzon insists he was merely calling her fat. *Suzon called both a "dick" and a "bitch" on a blog. *Suzon banned Omashu Rocks, Azulazulazula, and from the Conservative Wiki IRC channel, claiming it was an accident but also noting that he owns the channel. Therefore what he did was both by accident and justified if on purpose, he says. *Trial was held on October 12, 2012. Transcript Certain parts have been omitted. If either party believes that something relevant to the trial was not included, feel free to say so in the comments section. *OR: first question: I calling Freedbirdusa's vagina "stretchy" not grounds for block? *Suzon: As I was saying, I believe that my remark didn't even say that her "vagina" was "stretchy". *MG: did it not imply her vagina? *Suzon: "and I guess a rubber band isn't the only thing thats stretchy" *Suzon: Can this not have multiple meanings? *MG: no, it cant *OR:you told me that's what you meant and you didnt answer my question: is that grounds for a block? *Suzon:Omashu Rocks: I actually said to you "it means that she is fat" *Sokka: there is no way that could be interpeted differentely *Suzon: I called her overweight. *OR: oh good, calling her overweight is so much better *Suzon: Yes, it is *Suzon: It is not sexual, and it was my first offense of the category *MG:you called azulazulazula a "faggot". What is your defense? *Suzon:I was pardoned from those charges, however, I will explain myself. I was called earlier that day a "conniving little cunt" from A3. I had clicked the first wiki I saw in his "Favorite Wikis" and I was mad. I just got irritated, and so I vandalized the page. *OR:Can you also explain calling azulazula and me "dicks"? *Suzon:Omashu Rocks: I called you dick off of the CW Therefore your point is moot. *OR:It was on the CW IRC channel *Suzon:Which I own It was my channel *OR: it doesnt matter it was still CW *Suzon:Yes it does *Suzon:IT WAS NOT CW's and I will threaten to sue wikia and they will close the wiki if you claim it yours I'm still talking Wait *Suzon:The CW chat is personal property. I own it. You can not punish me on here for it. Wait... I also would like to say about why I called A3 a "dick". I was instagated by both A3 himself, and by Omashu Rocks Omashu Rocks was saying stuff to me about the comments Suzon:I'd also like to say, that I deserve the same treatment as other users. I was only banned because I owned property you were on Community Votes Please post your decision as a comment. Category:Blog posts